Date Night
by weirdsib
Summary: All Donnie had wanted was a special night with his favorite redhead, but life had a funny way of ruining things for him, starting by throwing rain on him. It all went downhill from there.


**Hi. Here's another oneshot. Yes, It's a Donatello related oneshot**. **But hey, April is in it! Could this be... yes, it is; An Apritello oneshot. Don't judge me. Enjoy!**

Date Night

Donatello shifted uneasily in his chair as he nervously fingered at his black bow tie. He glanced down at his T-phone screen and read the time to himself.

11:01 pm.

He started to sweat, worry beginning to unnerve him. He knew this had been a bad idea.

When he had finally built up the confidence to ask April out on a date a couple days ago, he had initially been extremely anxious. What if she got offended at his offer and rejected him? Or worse, what if she laughed at him and told him how stupid he was for even asking? But when the time had finally come, he had been hit with relief when she had gladly accepted. Not only had he been relieved, but also overjoyed being that she had excepted with little to no hesitation at all. She had even seemed excited about it. They had decided to meet at the rooftop of an abandoned building not too far from April's Aunt's apartment, that way he could take her home once the date was over. They chose 11:00 pm as their meet time.

That was two minutes ago.

If he had been thinking straight, he might consider the possibility that he was over-worrying himself, but due to his anxiousness, his mind was a jumble of unorganized thoughts. To occupy himself with something other than worrying, he looked over everything he had set up for his and April's special night. Nothing too fancy, just enough for a calm rooftop dinner. He had set up a small, circular metal table and two plastic chairs. Thanks to Murikami, he was able to get some free sushi just for tonight. He personally wasn't a fan of it, but he knew April liked it, and as long as she was happy, so was he.

Everything was in place and ready. Only one thing was missing, and that was his date.

_Where is April?_

Donnie suddenly became alert as a sound reached his ears, and he immediately reached for his bo staff he had hidden beneath the table in case of emergencies. He relaxed however when he saw it was just April making her way towards the table.

_Wait, April's here!_

Donnie gazed in her direction, and gaped at how beautiful she looked. Her usually pulled up hair was now down, falling over her shoulders in fiery waves. She was sporting a yellow sundress that, in the moonlight, took on an almost golden hue. In her red locks was a gorgeous flower that corresponded with her dress. She noticed him staring wide eyed at her and she looked down at herself.

"It's too much, isn't it?"

He blinked himself out of his trance and shook his head. "No! Not at all! You look, you look..."

_Say she looks absolutely beautiful!_

"You look really pretty."

Donnie mentally face palmed himself. She had just arrived and already he had made a fool of himself. He sent April a sheepish grin, and she smiled brightly in response.

"Thanks Donnie. Hey, I like the bow tie." She gestured to the black fabric around his neck.

He blushed and shyly rubbed the back of his neck. "Heh, thanks. It's all I could find."

"Well it's nice. It compliments your mask too."

He smiled gratefully. "Thanks!" He was suddenly glad he had left the purple mask on his face for tonight. He was originally going to leave all his ninja gear behind, but he had decided against it. He wanted to be prepared for anything, even an attack. He just hoped that didn't happen.

Donnie, after fumbling to get around the table, pulled April's chair out for her. She sent him a nod of thanks and took her seat. Donnie followed.

"So, why were you late?" he asked. He didn't ask it in an angry or annoyed manner, but instead with a curious tone. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh, is my watch wrong?" she asked herself, looking down at the silver watch around her wrist. She looked back up at him with confusion. "It's only 11:04, Donnie."

"I'm sorry." He sighed. "I guess I'm a little OCD. And... I'm kind of nervous." He mumbled the last part of his sentence quietly to himself, but April had caught it. She placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder from across the table, and he blushed furiously in reply.

"Don't worry. I understand this is new for you. Just treat it like we're hanging out. Don't be nervous."

He exhaled shakily and forced a smile. "Okay."

"So, what's for dinner?"

"Oh, well. You mentioned you like sushi, so I got you some."

"Really? But don't you hate it?"

He shrugged. "I don't mind it. Besides, I know you like it.

"Thanks Donnie. It looks really good."

Donnie grinned, revealing the gap in his teeth. "I'm glad. It probably looks good because Murakami made it. I would have, but... well... let's just say my cooking skills aren't the best."

She chuckled. "C'mon, they can't be as bad as Leo's."

He laughed and said, "No. There's a difference between being a bad cook and making food that can be deemed as toxic."

They both burst into a fit of giggles, their happiness spreading to each other. Donnie suddenly felt a sense of pride, being able to make his April laugh. Her laugh was the most wonderful sound he'd ever heard, and he found it to be contagious. He couldn't help but laugh with her.

Their laughter was cut off by a loud boom from above, and they both looked up to see dark clouds engulfing the sky. When Donnie spotted a flash of lightning, fear for his and April's night immediately sparked in him. He exchanged a glance with April.

"That doesn't sound good." She said exactly what he was thinking.

Before Donnie could reply, large, icy water droplets began hitting his skin, making a shiver creep up his spine. He looked to April, and his shoulders drooped at her disappointed expression. She sent him a sad smile.

"Guess the weather wasn't on our side today," she said, wringing out her now soaked hair.

He sighed and fumbled with his bow tie. "I'm sorry April. I should've been more prepared."

She waved her hand dismissively and said, "It's no big deal Donnie. It's not your fault. Besides, we can always pick a different day to do this. No worries."

With her reassuring words, he felt instantly relieved of his stress. She was right. They could always pick a different night to do this. They would just be more prepared and aware of the weather next time. He was just glad she wasn't upset with him, and the fact that she wanted to try again actually gave him sliver of hope.

"If you would like, I can walk you home now," he offered politely, outstretching his hand. To his delight, she gladly accepted it.

"Sure. I would like that."

He momentarily stiffened when he felt her touch, but relaxed when she squeezed his hand in an encouraging manner. With her hand still in his own, he bent over and grabbed his bo staff with his other hand. He expected April to make a comment on it, but she was unfazed by the weapon hidden beneath the table. He placed his weapon in its slot, and they both headed for the edge of the roof.

But they never made it to the edge.

Donnie's heart sank to his stomach. He felt April tense up next to him. Standing right in front of them was a group of foot ninja, each one posed for a fight. Donnie reluctantly released April's hand and grabbed his bo, getting in a fighting stance of his own.

"April, I want you to get behind me," he ordered, his tone firm.

Instead of hiding behind him, she climbed into a fighting stance beside him, pulling her closed tessen out from her sun dress and flinging it open.

He stared wide-eyed at her for a moment, taken aback. She looked up at him and smirked.

"Oh please. Like I would come without my tessen."

His look of awe formed into a grin.

"Looks like we both came prepared then," he said.

Suddenly, the foot ninja lunged, and they were thrown into battle. Donnie was initially worried about April fighting for herself, but it looked like her training was paying off well. Thank goodness the foot ninja were only amateur fighters, and relatively easy to knock out. April fought beside him, her tessen slashing through one foot ninja after another. Donnie swung his bo this way and that, beating his opponents down with ease.

That's when the downpour started.

The rain, which had originally been mild, began to fall like bullets from the darkened sky, blurring Donnie's vision and freezing his skin. His focus was thrown off for a brief second, but the foot used that second to their advantage. They cut off his view from his April, pushing him away from his princess. He couldn't see her. He couldn't see April! If he couldn't see her, he couldn't make sure she was okay.

He attempted to fight his way through the foot and back to April, but more ninja were flooding in, keeping him pushed back. He suppressed shivers as the rain came down even harder, making it even more difficult to see and focus. His panted heavily, trying to concentrate on his goals. Beat down the foot. Get to April.

It didn't help that it was almost pitch black out, the full moon being the only source of light on the hectic rooftop.

Donnie tried staying focused, but he lost that focus when he caught a glimpse of yellow. He paused, and took that one moment to look over at April. In that moment, that moment of no focus, that moment of distraction, a foot ninja struck him. A flash of pain and a fit of dizziness came over him. He blinked, and look over at his right arm, the source of the pain. A large gash was running across his upper arm, right below his shoulder. He watched in a haze as a crimson liquid leaked from the gash in large drops. Blood. His blood.

His was in a trance, unable to pull his eyes from his arm. Everything suddenly became fuzzy, and he was vaguely aware of a yellow blur moving towards him.

_April. _

The blur was yelling his name, willing him to come out of his haze, but the pain was too great. He collapsed to the icy ground, surrounded by water, unconscious foot ninja bodies, and his own blood.

Everything went black.

**_"Donnie. Donnie, please wake up. Donatello!"_**

The voice was familiar, and he suddenly realized it was April's. Her voice was muffled in his aching head, but he struggled to hear her. To let her voice bring him back to full consciousness. His eyes cracked open to see an extremely concerned redhead looking down at him.

"A-April?" he winced at the weakness of his own voice. He sounded pathetic. He was actually embarrassed.

"Sh. Don't talk. But stay awake, okay?"

He tried turning his head, but regretted it when a new pain bloomed behind his eyes. He groaned. He opened his mouth to speak, but she spoke first.

"You really scared me, Donnie. I thought they had..." She trailed off, then shook her head. He noticed the water falling onto her already soaked hair. They were still on the rooftop.

"The foot are gone," she said, relief in her shaky voice. "I beat down as many of them as I could, and then they retreated. Pretty lucky, huh?"

He gave her a small nod in reply, obeying her order to not talk. Honestly, he wouldn't have spoken anyway. His voice was hoarse, and he was much to exhausted to speak.

He noticed April looking at his arm, and a frown fell over her features. She leaned back away for Donnie, and he saw her look around, as if she were searching for something. That's when she looked down at her dress. He blinked in shock as the grabbed the edge of the yellow material and ripped a long strip off.

"A-April. What're you-"

"Shush. You sound awful. Don't waste your voice. And to answer your question, I'm helping you."

She took the long strip of her dress and gently, ever so gently, began to wrap his bleeding arm. once it was wrapped, she carefully applied pressure. He couldn't help but cringe at the pain. She smiled sadly at him.

"I know it hurts, but I don't want you bleeding to death on the rooftop. This is all I can do."

"N-no. It's okay," he rasped, trying to sound grateful, because he really was grateful. What would he do without her? "Thank you, April."

"No problem," she said, trying to sound casual, but he could hear the tremor in her voice. She was terrified, and rightfully so. He wanted nothing more than to pull her into his arms and comfort her, but he found himself unable to move.

This wasn't right. This night was supposed to be special, magical, but Donatello had enemies. He knew that. And those enemies had ruined it and attacked them. They had attacked April, _his _April. Then they had struck him. Now he was stuck injured on a cold, wet rooftop, and the girl he was supposed to be making happy was wrapping his bleeding arm with her ripped sundress. He had failed. Miserably.

Worst date ever.

He groggily looked up at April, guilt tearing his heart.

"April?"

She looked up from his arm, her ocean blue eyes meeting his red-brown ones. "Yes?"

"I-I'm sorry," he said, his voice cracking.

She sent him a sympathetic look and inched closer to him. He couldn't suppress his sharp intake of breath as she delicately wrapped her arms around him, avoiding his injury.

_She's hugging me. April's hugging me. _

He felt his face go a dark shade of red, but it faded quickly. He carefully wrapped his large arms around her skinny frame, ignoring the sharp pain it induced. He didn't care if it hurt. April was hugging him, and he would never forgive himself if he didn't hug back. He felt strangely warm in her arms, and he liked it. He didn't want to let her go.

"Donnie, you have _nothing _to be sorry for. You really don't," she whispered into his neck.

He breathed in shakily and blinked rapidly. He was getting dizzy again, but he forced himself awake. He had to stay awake. For her.

"Okay April." That was all he could get out, and it came out as a whisper.

April pulled away, much to his disappointment.

"Do you have your T-phone with you?" she asked, her voice suddenly very urgent. She was looking at his arm again.

"I-don't know. I think I might have brought it, b-but the rain..." He panted, unable to continue. His arm was throbbing, as well as his head.

He saw her reach for his belt and pull out the damp T-phone. She turned it on, and he saw her sag with relief. He saw her dialing a number before putting the phone to her ear.

He didn't see much more than that though. He was getting tired, and his eyes were slipping shut. In the returning darkness, he heard her voice once more.

**_"Leo? Yeah, it's me. I need you guys here now." _**

* * *

Donnie sighed as he laid back against the couch, the feeling of boredom annoying him to no end. Due to the events that took place a week ago, he was restricted to the couch and prohibited from inventing and training, much to his irritation. He blamed the rain and his injury for the illness he contracted a day after the whole fiasco. It wasn't that bad really, but his over protective brothers and father had ordered him to stay put and get some rest.

He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard footsteps approaching the couch. He looked up and smiled with delight when he saw a familiar redhead coming towards him, a basket in her hand.

"Hi April!" he beamed. he winced a bit at his scratchy voice, but ignored it. He was just happy that April was here. "What's up?"

"Nothing much. I have a surprise for you though."

He raised an eye arch. "Oh?"

"Yep! Close your eyes. And no peeking."

He did as he was told. He could hear her moving things around, and he curiously wondered what she was doing.

"Okay, you can look now."

He opened his eyes, and was pleasantly surprised when he saw a small table sitting next to the couch with several different foods placed on it, as well as a lit candle in the middle.

"I thought we could give the date a second try. Do you like it?"

"Like it? I love it! This is awesome! Thanks April, this... this means a lot."

She smiled at him, and he once again found himself blushing. She sat down across from him, offering him some soup as she did so. There they sat, eating and talking and laughing together.

Donnie had to say, it was a pretty good date, and he hoped to have more in the future.

**Did you like the story? Well, I liked writing it, so that's all that matters. Have a nice day! **


End file.
